


seasons in the sun

by insignificantwritings



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Yooran if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insignificantwritings/pseuds/insignificantwritings
Summary: Saeran struggles to cope with himself and the changing seasons





	seasons in the sun

summer brought a new beginning.  
He was grateful for every person who showed concern. He was grateful for his understanding brother who kept giving him second chances. Summer gave him his second chance at a new life with engulfing warmth around and inside him. Is he Saeran?

 

fall brought nervousness and trust.  
His brother was almost smothering and had every right to be. Saeyoung sensed his brother's nervousness and sent a new source of warmth, a shooting star. Yoosung brought love and trust while the outside world was full of beautiful autumnal colors. Is he Ray?

 

winter brought broken dreams and repressed memories.  
We hold on to the things that have hurt us, because we loved them enough to let us be hurt. He couldn't help but think of her big, green eyes and sly smirk. She wrapped herself around his mind like a snake ready to kill. Despite the warm smoke in his chest, he was numb from the coldness deep inside himself. Is he Unknown?

spring was the worst of all.  
He always loved spring. The language of flowers was always on the edge of his mind. Spring brought flowers and life, but that doesn't matter to someone who's still stuck in the past. This year, Spring marked the end. 

Seasons mush together and every thing must eventually end. Who is he? A friend... a boyfriend... a brother? 

He is no one. Just another headstone in a graveyard waiting for flowers to bloom next spring. 

Saeran Choi  
1995-2016


End file.
